No More
by tHe CuriOus
Summary: Baachan, give me one more chance to get Sasuke. If i don't succeed this time. Then I swear that I will chase him no more. Tsunade looked at him bewildered. Is this what you really desire, Naruto? He smiled confidently and said, Yes. OneShot


Just a little thing that hit me over the head. Hope you like it!

* * *

No More… 

Naruto was coming back from a mission regarding Sasuke's whereabouts with his two best friends, Shikamaru and Neji. He had received the news that Sasuke had escaped from the clutches of Orochimaru and had formed his own team. Naruto jumped on the opportunity immediately. Life had changed greatly in Naruto's life after the leave of Uchiha Sasuke. Everyone had told him to give up, and for a long time he didn't give in to their pessimistic views. However with so many years passing his way, it made him think about himself and his obsession with Sasuke. Everyone around him had moved on with their lives but him.

Sakura wanted to bring back Sasuke too, but she had accepted Rock Lee into her heart, which Naruto thought was great. He knew Lee would treat her like a queen. He was happy for them. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei were like uncle figures to him. Jiraiya and Tsunade were like grandparent. Sakura was like a sister. His best friends were Neji and Shikamaru. Rock Lee was Rock Lee; he was in his own category. Then he had the rest of his friends. Seeing all of this made his think.

* * *

Unfortunately there wasn't a trace of where Sasuke might be.

**Flashback**

Naruto was crestfallen. 'Sasuke.' Neji and Shikamaru looked at each other and then at Naruto.

"Oi Naruto, let's go home." They saw him stand silent and still. They hated seeing him like this.

"Naruto!" Seemed like that caught his attention.

"Yeah." He responded softly and trailed behind them…silently.

**Flashback end**

* * *

Naruto didn't speak as Neji filled in Tsunade with the missions report. She frowned as she saw the life in Naruto slowly die with every failed attempt of bringing back Sasuke. She let out a sigh. 

"Alright. You three need a vacation. You all look like dead zombies. Dismissed." Naruto was the first to turned on his heels and leave the room. He bumped into Sakura but couldn't say anything.

"Oh hey Naru…to." She felt him brush her off. Then saw Shikamaru and Neji follow after.

"I guess it didn't go well. (sigh) Oh poor Naruto." She walked into the Hokage's office.

* * *

Shikamaru and Neji followed Naruto and saw him go into their apartment. Shikamaru was going to jump in through the window when Neji stopped him. 

"Let's just give him some time to rest." He let out a sigh.

"Tch. So troublesome."

"I know how you feel. I hate seeing him like this too."

"That troublesome bastard, Sasuke, needs to go to hell." Neji smirked in agreement.

"Come on I'm getting hungry. Let's go get something to eat."

"Whatever."

They went to an outdoor eatery where they bumped into Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey guys!" They greeted. They waved back and sat next to them.

"So how did it go?" Tenten asked them.

"Do you really need to ask?" Neji commented.

"Where's Naruto?" Ino asked.

"At home, resting."

"Poor Naruto-kun." Hinata commented. Ino didn't like this at all and had to say something.

"This is totally unfair! Why does Naruto keep torturing himself like this? Sasuke's not coming back and if he was he would have already." They all nodded in agreement. Neji looked at Shikamaru.

"Maybe we should intervene this time Shikamaru." Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

After they ate they got something to-go for Naruto and made way to their apartment.

"Oi Naruto! We brought you something to eat." Naruto came out of the showers with some shorts and t-shirt. The three lived together because they were a team. It just made life easier for everyone. Naruto had a towel over his head and walked towards them.

"What is it?"

"We got you sushi." Naruto's eye brightened as he feasted his eyes on his new obsession.

"Thanks guys! You guys are the best!" They were relieved to see him smile again.

"Itadakimasu!" He put one in his mouth and savored the taste. "Mm." Shikamaru chuckled.

"You're so easy to please." Neji smirked.

"That's for sure." Naruto grinned stupidly as he munched on his beloved sushi.

"Baka. Stop that, it makes you look stupider than you are." Shikamaru teased. Naruto pouted.

"Stop being such a dick Shika!" Neji interjected.

"Cut it out, both of you. You're giving me a headache."

"Then take an aspirin you druggie." Naruto said.

"I'm not a druggie." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about that? You've been poppin' pills more than usual lately." Neji narrowed his eyes annoyedly. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Stop getting butthurt. We were just messing with you." Then they all bursted into laughter.

Naruto stopped to look at his two best friends. It felt good to be around them, it felt like he was with Sasuke again, but without the heated competitive tension. Naruto's expression turned sad again. Neji and Shikamaru let out a sigh and sat next to him.

"Naruto, we need to talk." Neji said. Naruto tilted his head to the side, signifying that he was curious.

"It's about Sasuke." His eyes widened and his gaze fell to the ground. It was troublesome to have such straight forward people as your best friends.

"We get that Sasuke is like a brother to you, but you gotta face facts Naruto. He has no intention of coming back." Naruto stayed silent and continued to listen to them.

"We know you never go against your ninja policy, but we think that this is one of those moments where you should think about reconsidering." Neji said trying to put it in the nicest terms he could possible.

"We're just trying to look out for you man. We hate seeing you like this. That troublesome bastard keeps draining your energy." Shikamaru said annoyingly. Naruto nodded, acknowledging that he was listening to them.

"We'll give you time to think it over, but keep this in mind, friends also consider the happiness of their friends over their own. You taught me that Naruto." Neji commented and went to go take a shower. Shikamaru smirked.

"Tch. Stupid Neji, taking all the cool lines. Anyways, don't forget that I'm here too. I think we deserve some acknowledgement showing that we're best friends, instead of Sasuke." Naruto looked up at Shikamaru with wide eyes. He was slightly jealous of Naruto's devotion to Sasuke even after all _they've_ been through. Shikamaru wasn't the only one that felt that. Naruto had touched many hearts and many felt jealous that he poured all his attention to some pompous jerk that didn't seem the care what happens to him.

Shikamaru put a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him his trademark lazy smirk.

"Whatever decision you make, we'll back you up. Just think about what's worth it and what's not." Then Shikamaru went into his room that he and Neji shared. Naruto went to his own room and thought about what his best friends said. 'Maybe, I should…' His heart was in turmoil. It hurt him knowing what he should do. 'I should talk to Sakura-chan tomorrow.'

* * *

Next morning Naruto met with Sakura at the park. They walked in silence for a while and then Sakura started up the conversation. 

"So what happened yesterday Naruto?" He looked up at the sky.

"We couldn't have his trail and…"

"I'm not asking about Sasuke. I'm asking about you. Are you feeling okay?"

"Neji and Shika brought me sushi. That made me happy."

"Oh! That's good."

"Then they started talking about Sasuke." She looked at him.

"What did they say about him?" His gaze dropped down to the floor.

"That I should give up my Sasuke obsession." Her gaze dropped to the ground below. "So I wanted to get some advice. What do you think Sakura-chan? He's just as much a teammate to you as he was to me. What should I do?"

"Honestly Naruto, he's not our teammate anymore. I think it's about time you moved on too. You of all people deserve…no, need it. Sasuke's changed and we can't help that." He let out a sigh.

"Is that what you really think, Sakura-chan?" She nodded.

"I understand it's hard. It was hard for me too, but I had great friends to help me and I know they're dying to help you too." She smiled up at him, but he was still unsure of himself.

"Sakura, I'm afraid." She looked concerned and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Of what?"

"I'm afraid that I might forget about him once I move on. I don't want to lose him."

"Oh Naruto! You won't forget him. How can you forget the degree of arrogance that boy has? Trust me, you won't forget him."

Naruto looked slightly bewildered, but smiled.

"Thanks Sakura-chan. I gotta go. See ya later." He was about to leave when…

"Oh Naruto! (He stops and turns towards her.) Ironic as this sound coming from me but, the world doesn't revolve around Sasuke." He nodded and waved by to her as he ran off.

* * *

Naruto went to Tsunade's office and knocked on her door. He heard her voice. 

"Come in." He walked in. She was surprised to see him.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" He gave her a relaxed smile. Her eyes widened with surprise, she had never seen him so sure of himself and so relieved.

"Baa-chan..."

* * *

Several months later… 

Sasuke looked annoyingly at Naruto, but something was different. Nobody was with him, it was just him alone.

"Karin." His teammate nodded.

"You don't need to. It's just me Sasuke." Naruto said calmly. Sasuke looked over at Karin and she nodded. He gave him an emotionless expression, but Naruto could tell he was annoyed. He saw Sasuke give his teammates a wave of a hand and they were gone. He shifted his weight to one side and crossed his arms.

"So what the hell do you want, dobe?" Naruto looked at the ground and back at him. His expression held many emotions which caused Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. A sincere smile was on Naruto's face.

"I didn't come to fight you. I came here to admit defeat. You win. I won't force you to come home anymore. You're free." Sasuke looked dumbfounded. 'What did he say…?' Quite frankly, he was pissed.

"What kind of tactic is this, dobe? It's pretty good." He snapped. Naruto shook his head and looked straight into Sasuke's eyes.

"A group of very wise people told me that friends are those who want happiness for those they cherish and if you don't want to come back then I have decided to respect your wishes." Naruto had a sad smile on his face. "You're free." Sasuke was shocked, speechless. Before he could get anything out of his mouth Naruto spoke again.

"This isn't good bye. I'll hopefully see you around. I'll always be there for you whenever you need me. Just call." The Naruto turned on his heels and was about to leave when…

"Ah. I forgot." Naruto went through his pockets and pulled out a small whistle. He polished it against his shirt and threw it at Sasuke. He skillfully caught it regardless of his shocked state.

"It's a whistle that only I can hear. Use that to call whenever and I'll come to your assistance. Ja." And then he was gone.

Sasuke looked at the whistle.

"I'm…free…?"


End file.
